Tipsy Magic
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get drunk and decide to go to London. HarryxGinny, RonxHermione.


A/N. Written for the challenge 'Don't drink and apparate.' .net/topic/44309/17764792/1/#26567352

Tipsy Magic

It was one night, and Harry and Ron were laid in their beds in the Gryffindor dormitory, and Ron whispered 'Harry?' Harry whispered back 'Yeah?' Ron replied 'Fancy getting Hermione and Ginny and sneaking down to Hogsmede, and get a drink from the Three Broomsticks?' Harry smiled 'Sounds good to me. We can use the secret passage under the Whomping Willow.' He said, sliding out of bed quietly, pulling on some jeans, a t shirt and jacket, and his glasses. He heard Ron get out of bed next to him, getting dressed too. When they were ready, they left their dormitory quietly and walked down the stairs to the common room. Ron and Harry tiptoed across the common room quietly, opening the door to the girl's staircase. They walked quietly up the staircase, Ron going to get Hermione, and Harry going to get Ginny.

Ron opened the door to Hermione's dormitory quietly, walking silently over to her bed, shaking her softly. She blinked, then gasped quietly 'Ron?' she whispered in shock 'What are you doing here?' Ron put his finger to her lips 'We're going to the pub in Hogsmede. Harry has gone to get Ginny. Now shush, and get dressed.' He kissed her lips softly 'Hurry up, come on.' Hermione slid out of the bed, pulling on jeans and a t shirt 'I'm not sure this is a good idea, Ron.' She whispered. Ron shook his head 'It will be fine, come on!' He said impatiently. Ron and Hermione quietly left the dormitory, walking back down to the common room hand in hand.

At the same time this was going on, Harry had quietly walked into Ginny's dormitory. He sat down on the bed beside her, shaking her gently, whispering her name. Ginny's eyes blinked, and she looked up at him, and she smiled sweetly 'Harry, what are you doing here?' Harry smiled 'We're sneaking out of the castle and going to Hogsmede, to the pub, and I came to get you. Ron has gone to get Hermione. Now get dressed, quickly.' Ginny sat up and smiled, kissing Harry softly before getting out of the bed. Harry turned away politely as Ginny got dressed. Once she was ready, she came and stood beside Harry, who stood up, taking her hand, walking her downstairs.

They walked into the common room, where Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed tones. Harry smiled, holding Ginny's hand, and whispered 'Come on then, guys.' He slung his invisibility cloak over everyone, and then walked out through the door.

They made their way quietly through the castle, Harry watching the Marauders Map, keeping an eye on things. The four of them slowly walked out of the castle, making it out through the castle doors. They shrugged off the cloak as soon as they got outside, and ran towards the Whomping Willow. They stood back, and Harry picked up a stick. As soon as she could, Ginny, the smallest, took the stick from Harry and ducked down, pressing the knot on the Whomping Willow that would freeze it. Everyone slowly clambered down through the hole, walking down towards the Shrieking Shack. As soon as they made it there, they clambered out through one of the broken windows, Harry helping out Ginny and Ron helping Hermione. The four of them started walking down towards Hogsmede. They walked down the street, making sure no one who knew them saw them. Instead of going to the Three Broomsticks, Harry led them down to the Hogs Head pub, where it was quiet and no one knew them. They walked in, ordering a firewhisky each. They sat down at the table, having paid their money. They all took a sip, smiling.

After a while, they all finished their drinks, and Hermione stood up, going to the bar, buying two bottles of mulled wine. Pretty soon, they had drank the bottles of wine. Hermione and Ginny were red in the face and giggling, and Harry and Ron were telling rude jokes, spurred on by the alcohol. Hermione said 'Maybe we should go back to the castle.' Harry shook his head 'Let's do something fun. Let's apparate somewhere, go get more drinks.' Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm 'I don't think that's a good idea.' Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back 'I think it's a great idea.' Ginny giggled 'Sounds like fun.' Harry grinned and kissed her 'That's my girl.' They stood up, making their way out of the pub. After they got out of the pub, Harry picked Ginny up in a piggy back and said 'Hold on.' Ginny clung to him tightly, and Harry grabbed both Hermione's and Ron's hand. 'Let's go to London.' Harry said. Ron grinned 'Sure.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione held onto each other's hands tightly, Ginny clinging to Harry's neck. Harry and the others clearly visualised London, and the Leaky Cauldron. Soon, they were outside it, stumbling, laughing and giggling. Harry put down Ginny, and she stumbled and laughed, falling into his arms. Harry caught her, tripping backwards and laughing, when he hit something hard. He stopped, and turned around, and his mouth dropped open. He put Ginny down, and took a step back. She looked at what Harry was looking at, and her mouth fell open too, and she went to stand beside Harry. Hermione and Ron stood beside Harry, looking at their feet and looking uncomfortable. For Harry was looking up into the face of none other than Albus Dumbledore. 'Professor D-D-Dumbledore.' Harry stuttered. Dumbledore shook his head slowly 'I'm disappointed in you four. You were reported seen running across the grounds of the castle by Mr. Filch. Took me quite a while to find you, you know. Miss Weasley, hold onto Mr. Potter.' Ginny climbed onto his back again, clinging to him with her arms and legs. 'Dumbledore continued 'Mr Weasley, hold my arm, Miss Granger, hold Mr Weasley's hand. And Mr. Potter, take my other arm please.' All four took their places, and Dumbledore apparated the four of them back into his office.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk, looking at the four of them over his half moon glasses. 'I am very disappointed in the four of you. A month of detentions, for all of you. And two weeks ban from Hogsmede.' Harry nodded 'Yes, sir.' Dumbledore waved his hand 'You are all dismissed. Please go straight back to your dormitories.' The four nodded in synch, quickly running from the office. As soon as they were far away Hermione glared at Ron 'I told you this was a bad idea.' Ron shook his head 'It would have been okay if we'd worn the cloak outside.'

Harry shook his head 'Shut up, everyone. What's done is done. We can't change it now.' They arrived back at the dormitory, telling the Fat Lady the password and walking through the door, leaving the Fat Lady shaking their head, knowing they had snuck out. Harry walked Ginny to her dormitory door, and Ron walking Hermione to her's. Ron kissed Hermione softly 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Hermione kissed him again 'I love you.' She said quietly. Ron smiled 'I love you too, Hermione.' He walked away from her, walking past Harry and Ginny on his way down the stairs. 'Night, Ginny. Come on, Harry.' Harry smiled 'I'll be down in a minute.' Harry kissed Ginny softly 'Good night, love.' She kissed his nose sweetly, a small smile on her face 'Night baby. I had a good night. I love you.' Harry smiled 'Forever.' He said, then walked down the stairs towards Ron. Harry and Ron started walking up towards the boy's dormitories, opening their door quietly and sneaking across the floor towards their beds. They slid into the bed, and Ron smiled. 'I had a good night. Good night, Harry.' Harry smiled 'Me too. Night, Ron.' They both closed their eyes, falling into a deep, content sleep.

A/N. I am aware boys can't go in the girl's dormitories, I'm just... using poetic licensing :p Ginny was on Harry's back, cause I have set it when she's underage so unable to apparate :)


End file.
